


An Assassin's Sad Life

by cabwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Maki has been an assassin for almost as long as she can remember, and she has very few memories of before hand. The life of an assassin is sad and lonely, fearful even, not something you can take a break from. But, maybe just maybe, when Kaito steps in she can take a small break and forget about from her sad life as an assassin for a while.





	An Assassin's Sad Life

The corners of the old yellow tinted pages were cracked and curled in. The book was large and heavy, and the young girl hated holding it for elongated periods of time, but that's what the children liked. They liked to hear her read the same fairy tales from the old heavy book every night before they went to bed.   
The page turned and the little boy clinging to her back complained about not seeing the picture, even though he did. She sighed and flipped the page back, so he could see the picture. Once the boy was satisfied, she continued reading the story.   
When the story was over, she closed the book and told the kids it was bedtime. She stood up from the cold floor, with the boy still on her back and picked up a little 3 year old girl who'd fallen asleep on the floor.   
The twin tails girl put those two to bed, and made sure the others went to bed as well.   
-  
Maki curled up on the cold concrete floor, she missed the orphanage. She missed all the kids insisting she read from the huge fairytale book, she missed them pulling at her hair and jumping on her back.   
The memories of training flash backed into her mind. Being flipped over someone's shoulder, then getting thrown to the ground. Having a knife being held to her neck, actually getting cut on the neck. Having to practice punches and kicks and attacks until the point of exhaustion, then being forced to work more even after that.   
Having to throw knives, and having knives thrown at her when she messed up.   
Training cause soreness in Maki's mind and body. She was mentally and physically exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Only remember the past, that she couldn't stand at the time but would give anything to have back.   
-  
Maki patted her side to make sure the knife was still tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Good it was. She took a deep breath and set eyes on her target. She watched as he walked into the abandoned warehouse, and quickly followed after him.   
She stealthy entered the warehouse and pulled the knife from her waistband. The man turned to her direction, but didn't see her, she was hidden in the shadows.   
When the man looked in another direction she striked. Quietly she approached the man, and when she was close enough stabbed him in a vital artery. Then another. And a third. Bright pink blood got on her black clothes, the contrast was to large, the blood was obvious.   
It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that the job was done. She took off the black coat and threw it over the now dead man's body. It didn't cover much though, it was a small coat, Maki was only 11 years old.   
The newly trained assassin tucked the knife back into her waist band and left the warehouse, making sure not to be detected.   
She shivered on the way back to where she was staying. She had only a tanktop and leggings under her coat, and it was snowing outside.   
-  
The first thing the young assassin did after reporting her job was a success was throw up. She rushed to the bathroom upon feeling the bile rise in her throat. She had killed a man, and she was disgusted.   
Maki had vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach until she was crying from the pain of throwing up so much.   
She didn't know how she would ever get used to this.   
-  
It was quiet, too quiet. Until the assassin roughly shoved the Yakuza into the wall. She held a knife to the man’s neck. Before he could protest, she forcefully pulled the knife across his neck, cutting it open. Blood splattered on her, but she didn’t care. Maki was used to it by now, she'd become accustomed to killing.  
The Yakuza's lifeless body fell to the floor, and Maki left and reported to her boss like she did every time.   
It was a routine now. Kill, Report. A cycle she was now stuck in.   
-  
He had invited her to the movies, but the assassin declined, claiming she had to train after classes. It was a lie. She had a job, but if he knew that he would stop her, or at least try.  
She couldn't have that. The astronaut was disappointed, and she told him another time. Instantly she felt regret. He was going to hold her to that, so now she would have to go to the movies with him sooner or later.   
-  
She messed up. Her target was now merrily on his way home, completely carefree not having even faced the assassin. All because of that idiot. He just dragged her away from the theater, away from her target. She doesn't know how her boss will react. Kill, report. A cycle, a cycle still relevant. But now she has to report a failure and for the first time since she was a child, Maki was scared.   
-  
A loud thud burst out threw the training facility. Everyone's attention was to the Ultimate Assassin and the boss. He had just thrown her into a wall, of course it was going to cause attention.   
Maki didn't get up, she just stayed there, laying on the floor in the awkward position she fell in.   
The boss was beyond pissed off that she had failed, and it had definitely shown when he threw her into a wall the second he was close enough to grab her.   
Maki was grabbed by the neck and yanked off the floor, she gasped some at the harsh action. The boss shoved her back into the wall, holding her just above the ground. The grip around her neck tightened. She was held like that until her vision was spotting black.   
Her neck was released and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.   
No one was even willing to help her, that wasn't a surprise though, none of them were friendly with each other, none of them liked each other even. So she sat there, taking deep breaths until her vision went back to normal and she could stand up  
-  
A mix of purple, brown, and green all over her neck. She had a giant hand shaped bruise on her neck. It wasn't something she could hide, everyone in school will see it. Students, teachers, scouts, security, other staff members. He'll pester her about the injury, no doubt about it. He'll probably freak out about it too. She didn't want to deal with him though, she didn't want to deal with anyone. So she stayed home.   
-  
Throughout the day she got messages from the male, but she ignored them.  
After classes were over, a knock came from the outside of her front door. She slowly dragged herself from bed and answered the door. Of course it was him, who else would it be?   
The second he looked at her he noticed the huge bruise on her neck, and he freaked out, asking about what happened and if she was okay.   
The assassin told him it was his fault, she failed her job and paid the price. Before he could say or do anything else, she slammed the door in his face.   
-  
She stayed home until the bruise healed. When the vice principal called about why she wasn't attending classes she faked being sick and claimed she caught the cold. The woman seemed sceptical about it, but still told her to get better.  
-  
It took maybe a week for the bruise to heal up enough for her to be able to cover the discoloration it caused with some makeup. She wasn’t accustomed to using makeup though, so the job wasn’t that well done. She couldn't keep missing classes though, so she accepted that questions would be brought up, and she has to deal with it.   
-  
The male was happy to see her back, and stopped himself from asking details about what happened to her. She didn’t know how to show her appreciation for that.   
Questions came in bundles, and she hated them all, but answered with vague or made up answers. Sure her class knew her true talent, but despite that and being used to being a killer, she couldn’t bring herself to say it was caused because she failed to end someone's life.   
She cared for them too much to throw the cold hard truth of her reality on them.   
-  
He had insisted on her training with him, and didn’t let up until she agreed. It brought her to surprise though, to learn Shuichi wasn’t going to be there, and it would just be the two of them.   
-  
They didn’t even do anything, just layed on the ground and looked at the stars. No type of training was even involved. It made her kind of restless.   
“This isn’t training Kaito.”   
“Sure it is Maki-Roll.”  
“How exactly?”  
“Mental training. You need a break from all that assasin stuff, and this is the perfect one. Looking at the stars is relaxing isn’t it?”  
It didn’t take long for the astronaut to go into a ramble about the stars and constellations.   
She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled up the corners of her lips.  
Maybe she could forget being an assassin for a while.


End file.
